Flat folding doors or walls are basically known from the following publications: Published German application 28 39 099; German Patent Specification 28 45 033; Published German Application 25 06 349; German Patent Specification 29 12 514; Published European Patent Application 0 111 9652; U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,018; German Patent Publication 24 38 985; Published Patent Application 00 76 879; Published German Application 29 35 305; Published German Application 25 59 443; German Patent Specification 16 83 191; German Patent Specification 11 57 757; German Utility Model 69 11 040; German Utility Model 78 27 705; Published European Patent Application 0 305 801.
In these known folding doors or walls, hinges are provided between carrying bars and panel elements. The hinges interconnect the panel elements but render the assembling of the doors or walls difficult and complicated and also complicate access to the folding door or wall for servicing or repairs.